The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of VIOLA known commonly as violet and grown for use in border, container, and landscape. The new invention from the family Violaceae is known botanically as VIOLA×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘SMEV2’.
‘SMEV2’ resulted from a formal breeding program developed by the inventor, and conducted in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia with the goal of producing a series of perennial Viola exhibiting a range of flower color. The breeding program commenced in 2002.
‘SMEV2’ is a hybrid seedling selection that resulted from controlled cross-pollination of the female parent, Viola ‘Lord Primrose’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,253) and the male parent, Viola ‘Painted Porcelain’ (non-patented). Seed was collected and sown in early 2005 and raised to flowering. From an approximate 150 seedlings, five were selected by the inventor, and then propagated asexually, by cuttings. From these ‘SMEV2’ was selected in 2005 based on the criteria of habit, flower dimensions, flower color, and prolific flower number.
The closest comparison plants known to the inventor are the two parent varieties, ‘Lord Primrose’ and ‘Painted Porcelain’. ‘SMEV2’ is distinguishable from both parents by flower color. Whereas the flowers of ‘SMEV2’ are solid yellow in color, the flowers of ‘Lady Primrose’ are predominantly violet in color and exhibit a mid-yellow blotch or eye; and the flowers of ‘Painted Porcelain’ are light violet in color and exhibit a dark violet blotch or eye.
The unique traits exhibited by ‘SMEV2’ are compact dome-shaped habit, glossy green foliage, and numerous large scented flowers that are soft yellow in color, and held on short peduncles. Blooming occurs spring through fall. After six months of growth from a rooted cutting the dimensions of ‘SMEV2’ are 20 cm. in height and 20 cm. in width. Cultural requirements include shade to filtered sunlight, moist organic soil, and regular water. ‘SMEV2’ is hardy in USDA Zone 5.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘SMEV2’ was accomplished in 2005 in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia. Asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor, using the method, of softwood cuttings. Since that time ‘SMEV2’ has been determined stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.